Fantasies Fulfilled
by Dokujunso
Summary: Kiba is at his friends house when his crush Asuma shows up, not knowing that Asuma feels the same way about him they go off into the woods to train.


Fantasies Fulfilled-This is my first fan fiction, it'll be AsuKiba, a very rare and unseen pairing but still my favorite :D

I don't any part of Naruto or its characters, although I wish I did P

Kiba was hanging out at his best friend Shikamaru's house, wearing his normal apparel of a fuzzy jacket and of course Akamaru sitting in the front of it. Shikamaru was showing off his new ninjutsu, it being hard to show since it involves choking his opponent with a shadow hand.

They were getting slightly bored when they heard a familiar call from the front door, It was Shikamarus team leader Asuma. He expected only to see Shikamaru to play Shogi and blushed a little inside at seeing Kiba, who he'd been secretly eyeing lately.

Kiba never thinking the feeling was mutual always had fantasies at night involving Asuma. Hes such a grown up guy and thought of so well in the village, no way he could ever be into me he thought.

"How about all 3, err 4 of us go train, Kiba you can see what its like to be taught under a different teacher, it'll be good for you." Kiba instantly agreed and Shikamaru feeling lazy as normal denied the offer. Both Kiba and Asuma liked it much better that way, not knowing the other one felt the same way.

They went a ways out into the forest and started having a little spar, both enjoying it more then they would normally with a different person. Asuma being exhausted suggested they take a break and Kiba being equally exhausted agreed. Akamaru having great amounts of energy barked and ran off to chase butterflies.

"Your quite a trainer Asuma." Said Kiba.

"Heh, you to Kiba, Kurenai is one hell of a ninja." Said Asuma quietly.

To Kiba's sadness he had always noticed them together, killing his dream of being with him.

"Well, we're not really together, I've never really thought of girls in that way" said Asuma, hoping for a good response from the cute little genin. Kiba being immensely surprised stared down Asuma and noticed a bulge appearing in his pants. Asuma noticed him staring and moved closer, hoping to not scare Kiba away in that he could have been looking elsewhere.

"I've liked you for a really long time." Said Kiba slowly. Asuma being happy surprised leaned in on Kiba's face. Kiba didn't see the kiss coming and enjoyed it once he started to kiss back. Kiba's hands were all over Asuma and his muscular body.

They were both feeling tingles in their pants and knew they had to let them free soon. Asuma zipped down Kiba's jacket and Kiba did the same to Asuma. Asuma being the caring man he is looked into Kiba's eyes for confirmation and Kiba nodded, slipping his shoes off. Asuma stood back up and took his shoes off and pulled down his pants. Revealing his tight boxer briefs concealing an enormous cock, Kiba's eyes widened knowing this would be a fun day.

Kiba reached his hand out and looked up at Asuma who nodded immediately. Kiba rubbed his cock through the boxer briefs which caused Asuma to moan quietly. Kiba stood up to and pulled down his pants showing his black boxer briefs with a bulge not as large as Asuma's but still huge enough to gain a smile from Asuma. He pulled them down and his 7 inch cock sprung up causing Asuma's already tight underwear to get even tighter. Asuma knew he couldn't contain himself and got right on his knees and took his dick in his mouth. Kiba moaned, all his late fantasies being fulfilled. Asuma licked the underside causing a gasp from Kiba and took more of it in his mouth. He felt it in his throat but didn't mind since Kiba was his love. He continued sucking while pulling down his boxer briefs revealing an enormous 9 inch penis.

Kiba was so impressed that he pulled Asuma's head off him and licked the head causing Asuma's mouth to open widely. Kiba took far more then expected causing Asuma many grunts and moans. He knew he couldn't take much more of this so he pushed Kiba's disappointed head back.

Kiba looked up into Asuma's bright eyes and said "I want you in me." This comment caused a twitch in Asuma's dick and he asked if he was sure. Kiba nodded and got on all 4s preparing himself for the monster of a cock that Asuma owned. Asuma looked at the inviting hole and put his cock near it. He pushed his head against the hole causing a small gasp to escape Kiba's mouth. Asuma slowly pushed his cock in making sure not to hurt Kiba any.

Kiba replied to this penetration with an ow which caused Asuma to stop pushing. "Are you ok?" asked Asuma. "Its starting to feel better now, keep going please!" replied Kiba.

Asuma loving this reply pushed in more rapidly causing a mix of an ow and a moan from Kiba. Remembering that this is hurting him caused him to slow back down and ease his way in. To his astonishment he noticed that he was all the way in.

They both had never experienced something so amazing and Asuma began slowly fucking Kiba's tight ass. Asuma picked up his pace and Kiba moaned loudly calling out his lover's name. Oh yeahhhh screamed Asuma, you're so damn tight its amazing!

Kiba who was experiencing the best thing in his life began moaning louder and louder screaming Asuma's name between moans. Asuma got louder and louder and began thrusting faster and faster. Suddenly Kiba screamed loudly and said "Do that again!"

Asuma realizing he found his prostate made sure to hit it with every thrust causing screams to escape Kiba's mouth. Awww yeah grunted Asuma, it feels so amazing being in you right now. Asuma reached around and touched Kiba's neglected dick and began pumping it in and out of his hand to his thrusts.

Asuma began fucking harder and harder causing Kiba's ring to tense up making Asuma moan loudly. Kiba said loudly "Please cum in me Asuma." Asuma loving what he heard fucked him faster and knew his end was coming. Kiba began yelling Yes yes! Oh God Asuma I love you! This set Asuma over the edge and he began shooting leaps of cum into Kiba's tight hole. Asuma yelled loudly Oh myy gggooddddddd I love you Kiba, this prompting Kiba to begin cumming as he screamed his lover's name loudly.

An impressive amount of cum shot into Asuma's hand and Asuma kept moaning as his loud seemed to never end. After moaning and grunting for a bit longer Asuma started to pull out as Kiba from being fucked so hard was in a daze of astonishment and pleasure. The pleasure in Kiba was still going all throughout his body making him moan and grunt just as Asuma was seconds ago.

Asuma being equally exhausted turned Kiba so his back was on the ground and layed upon him. Asuma began playing with Kiba's soft hair causing a smile to grow onto each of their faces.

"I love you" said Asuma, causing Kiba to reply with "I love you Asuma"


End file.
